Paraiso icha-icha
by Azucena 7
Summary: ebizu esta muy afectado por la inspección en los que se encuentra muchas revistas de chicas en bikini, allí llega jiraya para entender lo que esta uka esta hasta la coronilla de naruto y konohamaru por sus justus sexys asi que le pide a óbito (que por suerte alternativa como también rin) en dejar las ideas pervertidas de esos dos como la idea para alegrar un poco la vida
1. Solo por mirar

Resumen: ebizu esta muy afectado por la inspección en los que se encuentra muchas revistas de chicas en bikini, allí llega jiraya para entender lo que esta esta hasta la coronilla de naruto y konohamaru por sus justus sexys asi que le pide a óbito (que por suerte alternativa como también rin) en dejar las ideas pervertidas de esos dos como la idea para alegrar un poco la vida de ebizu y la de los demás.

Disclamer: masashi kishimoto es el autor y mangaka no mío

Genero: ecchi/humor

1-Por solo mirar

Jiraya, de los tres sanin caminaba tranquilo hacia un restaurante cercano hasta que vió a un triste ebizu en un banco entonces volvió hacia atrás-estas bien amigo te ves fatal...-el sensei seguía teniendo la cara abajo-no sabes que me pasa...-el del peli blanco no sabia que pasaba-... ¿que?

-ah, ¡no! , ¡No! nada...nada...

-oye...me puedes decir lo que sea, además de que ya no me impresiona nada de nada-muy confiando el peli blanco

-bueno...había inspecciones a todos los anbus del lugar...era una mujer y un hombre bastante decentes

-y...-el de lentes se puso nervioso-bueno...encontraron las revistas de chicas en bikini y se las llevaron

-ah...-reaccionó bastante rápido-¡AH! ¡TU TENIAS ESAS REVISTAS!

-¡No es eso!

-si querías un hermano ya lo tienes...dime tienes de dos piezas con grandes glúteos, ¡dime!, ¡DIME! -jiraya tan pervertido como siempre

-¡No es eso! no es importante...lo que mas me afecto fue que esa mujer me miró con desprecio

-ah... ¿eso?... no me impresiona, pero tu eres hombre ¿que vas hacer?...

Lejos de la conversación, obito salió del hospital al que había estado internado por varios se encuentra un enojado iruka-sensei-¡Cuando encuentre a esos chicos!

-¿que pasa?-el uchiha quería saber que pasa-naruto y konohamaru hicieron una apuesta ¿quien tenga mas tiempo en el jutsu sexy gana?

-y... ¿que tiene de malo?-obito no lo entendía todavía

-¡QUE ESOS DOS SON UNOS GRANDES PERVERTIDOS!-el no sabia sobre esa clase de técnicas y el sensei le explico otra vez-¿ese jutsu es malo?

Iruka lleva a obito a la tienda de revista-(y yo pensaba en ver a rin)-lo saltó y menciona con el dedo

-mira allí-entonces el uchiha vió a dos chicas, una rabia con un vestido naranja que podría ser la prima de naruto y una chica de cabello marrón con un vestido rojo, ambas eran hermosas

-¿no notas algo extraño en ella, óbito?

-pues no...

-son...naruto y konohamaru-el uchiha aún no entendía porque lo llevó allí-¿cual es la razón por la cual me trajiste aquí?

-por eso-el uchiha observó y ve que la rubia le entrega una revista de carros a un chico minutos después él se ruboriza...-el pelinegro aún no entiende y le parece complicada la escena.

Van afuera-escucha he sido dado de alta después de 2 semanas

-se que es difícil para ti, pero quiero que espíes a esos dos y que no hagan ninguna locura-el jounin uchiha suspiró-esta bien, pero me debes una

-gracias-iruka se sintió agradecido y con despreocupación se fue el uchiha. Más adelante vió a ebisu muy triste con jiraya caminando en la calle no le tomó mucha atención pero jiraya habló con el-has visto a kakashi

-no...-vio al triste ebisu y como este no le quería hablar jiraya lo respaldo-ah, el esta triste por que sus revistas fueron denegadas

-¿revistas?

-revistas esas que son...-y le apareció una sonrisa pervertida, ebisu se deprimió tanto que esta en el suelo-¿no se de que me estas hablando?

-bueno-jiraya saco una revista de bikinis el uchiha miro muchas chicas bonitas con mucho ecchi-no entiendo todavía-entonces se le ocurrió una idea-tal vez le hace falta unas vacaciones...

-tu creés-el Sanín no lo entendía todavía antes de tener la vista a las chicas como un baboso-Que tal a la playa, allí hay muchas chicas

-¡en serio!-el ero-sanín se alegró mucho-¿puedo ir?

-claro, todos iremos, los que podamos-avanzo para levantar a ebisu con una sonrisa-no pierdas la esperanza-ebisu baja la cabeza, no podía dejar que nadie lo viera llorar ir felicidad, uchiha se alejo para calmarlo-¡tranquilo! he, je

Más tarde le aviso a kakashi y a sakura dijeron que si, los si vinieron de lee y tenten como gai, neji como estaba en una misión no pudo ir, el quipo 8 tampoco, el equipo de asuma será en separado, no quería con ansias. Chouji quería broncearse y shikamaru le daba poca flojera.

Obito se sentía bastante cansado y se sentó en un lugar cercan0 de las aguas termales, sasuke no quería ir y iruka le dijo que estaba muy ocupada, solo le falta rin, ala izquierda están naruto y konohamaru aún transformadas en bellas mujeres sin darse por vencidos se encontraban quejándose.

Entonces se le ocurre una idea bastante buena , aparentar no saber nada de las verdaderas identidades de las rubia y la castaña , delante de él ellas seguían discutiendo pero les llama la atención e interesado se acerca-perdón, ¿pero ustedes no son de aquí?-las dos no le contestaron y el uchiha sigue-ustedes son...extranjeras?-

-ah...-konohamaru lo presiona para que hable-eh... ¡si!, ¡si! somós...somos eso

-¿y como se llaman?-ellas no sabían que decir asi que solo se les ocurrió lo que les diera en la cabeza

-yo soy...-no sabia que decir naruto-na...naru-konohamaru lo corrige

-¡naruko!

-¿naruko?-la rubia se confunde

-te llamas naruko ¿y tu?

-ah...kono... ¡koharu!-el uchiha se dejo llevar por los personajes y solo sonríe dulcemente-bueno...naruko y koharu soy obito, ¡encantado! soy un jounin de konohakurei, ¡bienvenidas!-obito les da las bienvenidas, ellas se emocionan-¡gracias!

-si quieren les puedo hacer un tour por toda la aldea hay hermosos lugares que visitar hay; aguas termales, jardines, puentes hermosos, restaurantes, lugares públicos ustedes dicen-el uchiha se aleja un poco, naruto responde sin preocupación -a perdón pero estamos-koharu le dio un codazo-auch, konoha-

-no vez que es de mala educación decirle a una persona dispuesta a ayudarnos y decirle no, seríamos muy groseras sabiendo que somos extranjeras

-entiendo-Entonces ellas dijeron-síganme-las dirige a las aguas termales-como recorrido-gracias al crecimiento de la aldea, se construyó este recinto para atraer turistas y producir ingresos, se podía decir que estas aguas-(que aburrido)-pensó naruko

-son buenas para las tensiones y enfermedades, bueno... ¿quieren tomar un baño?

-a mi parece bien

¿Dónde?-koharu no podía esperar

-esta por la izquierda

-gracias-y konohamaru se llevó a naruto a rastra, después de cambiarse-esta es nuestra oportunidad

-umh-corrieron la puerta rápido emocionados, no encontraron a nadie y solo se dieron un baño

-al parecer ellas regresaran más tarde-más adelante en los baños termales para caballeros obito descansaba con plenitud para tener en margen a esos dos y la planificaciones de la playa, ¡que locura! .Después de salir de las aguas-¿y como les fue?-naruko y koharu le dijeron que son grandiosas esas aguas termales

-bueno...sigamos el recorrido-el estomago de la rubia rugio-ejemh...

-¿tiene hambre? al parecer si-y las guía a un recinto donde venden comida sin dejar de hacer turismo-bueno, hay una tienda de parrilla, una casa de té donde venden dagos, también hay ramen

-Ramen-koharu le da otro codazo, la rubia no podía actuar como naruto

-bueno tengo tres cupones aquí de ramen ichiraku-después pasan por un puente-las personas viene aquí por una vida más segura por la barrera de la aldea, hay exportaciones de varios artículos por aquí.

Llegan a ichiraku ramen y piden tres tazones, naruko comía despacio para no despertar sospechas parecía inimaginable no poder disfrutar a su manera le provocaba cierto dolor

-por cierto ¿no viste a naruto? Le dice el señor de ichiraku a obito

-la verdad no, no lo he visto en todo el día

-¿sucede algo?-tomando un poco la atención a naruko-¿sabe mal?

-¡a no! eso lo que...-y empezó a llorar-¡es el mejor ramen que he comido en mi vida!-y bajo la cabeza, ellos estaban incomodos

-je, je bueno, mucha gente tiene varias formas de expresarse

Después de comer fueron a ver los riscos altos donde esta la biblioteca de konohamaru y las caras de los hokages

-en la biblioteca existe varios documentos que reafirman la legislación de su origen y su historia pero solo los chinobis puede entrar aquí quieren que les diga la etapas de los shinobis?-como el uchiha era una biblioteca humana esos dos no querían calarse 4 horas de explicación que ya saben

-ah, no.-dijo la rubia

-demasiada explicación-también koharu se opuso

-bueno entonces querrán ver la vista panorámica-lo dejaron ser y se ve que la aldea se observa más bella en él horizonte. Después de bajar e ir a otra parte-bueno ya les mostré todo, que tenga buen día, adiós

-adiós-entonces el uchiha se fue, llegando en la tarde encuentra a rin en una tienda cenando con sopa de vegetales y carne guisada, toma asiento y le hace la propuesta-¿Quieres ir a la playa?

-¿la playa?

-estaré yo, kakashi, sakura, jiraya estarán casi todos

-si pero...es que no tengo traje de baño

-quizás mañana compraremos uno

Gracias, espero que les guste este episodio, por que se va poner muy picante en el próximo


	2. Verano de descanso

**Verano de descanso**

Después de un día de fingir y tratar a naruto y a konohamaru como turista esta es agotador…al menos podrá tener un día en la playa para descansar, distraerse…jugar voleibol , mirar a chicas en traje de baño , vale la pena, vale muchísima la pena!. Cuando llega a su apartamento, no dejaba de suspirar el momento que estaría junto a rin…claro y los demás , camina hasta la regadera del baño donde ve si el agua está fría o caliente, fue a su habitación donde se dedica a arreglar su ropa que se pondría después otra vez entra al baño y se quita la camisa. Naruto y konohamaru vuelven a su forma original pero no se van a rendir tan fácilmente. Las gotas de la regadera caen en su cabello hasta

Ebisu mira las estrellas mientras imagina varias constelaciones-(que te pasa, ebisu? Pareces desesperado. Son solo chicas Me pregunto si…), mañana por el principio de la tarde ya todo está listo para la playa, tenia lo necesario, pero se olvidaron de 2 personas

-¡EEHH! Sa-sakura-chan como es posible que me hayan olvidado-sakura se sentía extraña porque nadie los había invitado no a naruto y konohamaru

-¿Qué extraño…? esta idea era para alegrar a ebisu ha estado muy triste-naruto le sorprendía lo de ebisu y quería alegrarlo-¿Qué le ocurre?

-no me lo dijeron pero para mí es una gran idea incluso ayude a rin a conseguir un conjunto; si quieres ir tendrás que prepararte para mañana estaremos afuera todo el día-¡si, dame un tiempo!-naruto le avisa a konohamaru-¡QUE! Ahora me lo dice

-ya no estaba enterado, de veraz, es hasta todo el día, en la mañana

-eso significa una cosa-naruto tenía mucho interés-¿Qué cosa, konohamaru?-El discípulo de ebisu no pudo aguantar la emoción-es obvio… ¡SON LAS CHICAS!-naruto está muy feliz-¡por supuesto, y estar descansado todo el día!-el rubio ilusionado-si pero no olvides nuestra apuesta

-ni soñando-naruto está decidido-yo voy ganar

-¡seré yo!-estaba discutiendo, en otra parte óbito se decepciona que allá tenido ayuda a sakura

-apuesto que será muy divertido, kakashi estará allí-obito no le tenía en cuenta apuesto que la ignorará como siempre, pero la alegría de ver a todos sus compañeros disfrutando de la vida no era gratis. En día esperado llegó los únicos que faltan son konohamaru y naruto-¿Dónde están esos dos?-preguntándose ten-ten

-allí vienen-avisando kakashi, naruto y konohamaru tiene una camisa blanca con el mismo pantalón naranja y sin el protector con el collar azul que antes le pertenecía a tsunade. Konohamaru estaba vestido igual que naruto con todas sus cosas listas para ese día-¡esperén!-esos dos gritaban

-¡no se vayan sin nosotros!-cosa que nadie hizo pero el conductor se quejaba un poco por la espera; kakashi los ve cansados

-día duro-el uzumaki asiste, hatake está feliz-bueno…y que esperan, vamos-ellos estaban felices donde toman asiento para ir a la playa. Naruto y konohamaru quedaron sentados en la tercera fila del lado izquierdo del vehículo, naruto miraba a su alrededor: está sakura, kakashi pero no sasuke

-(Al parecer a sasuke no le gustan estas cosas, ni siquiera está iruka) está ero-sennin, ebisu; me sorprende que esté el equipo del cejotas, también esta los compañeros de kakashi-sensei)-naruto respira aliviado por este paseo-(¡Que bueno!) pensó feliz el rubio. Gai estaba impaciente por competir con kakashi, pero su rival no quería más que leer en la playa su novela…sakura seguía estando decepcionada porque sasuke no iba nadar y a distraerse con ella. Lee solo le interesa él entrenamiento de gai-sensei, ten-ten se sentía solitaria con estos dos reyes del esfuerzos. Ebisu y jiraya tenía binocular y cámaras…a ebisu le parecía indecente ese comportamiento pero estaba de vacaciones asi que él lo ignora para bien. Cruzaron varias fronteras hasta llegar una hotelería cerca del mar, sakura vió por la ventana una vista preciosa del mar, sakura vió por la ventana una vista preciosa del mar-¡ah, que lindo!-habían preparado una división entre chicas y chicos por suerte existía una negoción muy bien hecha; la habitación 15 del recito está habitada por: kakashi, obito, naruto y konohamaru, la 14 están: jiraya, gai, lee y ebisu. La 16 están: shikamaru, chouji y asuma. La 18 están: sakura, ino, rin y ten-ten. Ino se sorprende ¿de veras sakura toma vacaciones?-y sasuke viene con ustedes-sakura sabía de su intenciones se alegró de que no está allí-claro que no…aunque estaría conmigo y no tu-¡no se enfada-¡porque estaría con una pecho plano como tú!

-no sé apuesto que no estaría contigo ino-ellas echaban chispas, ten-ten y rin quería que se calmara. Naruto abre la ventana para poder respirar el aire veraniego-¡que increíble, siento un aire muy fresco!-naruto se giró hacia los demás-no, es verdad, ¡de veras!-kakashi está feliz al igual que óbito por su entusiasmo-claro…pero tenemos que cuidarnos del sol- aclaro el compañero de kakashi-si…no vamos a tener marcas de sol ¿no?-obito y konohamaru lo miran curioso.

-Kakashi-sensei, usted se bañan-la pregunta de naruto lo tenía muy pensativo-al…bueno no se…quizás-el uchiha sentía que él equipo 7 lo cambio mucho. Iruka trabaja en las calificaciones de los futuros ninjas de la aldea, suspiraba un poco-¿me pregúnto que estará haciendo naruto?-sasuke bebía té en la posada cerca de ese gran árbol, sin sakura no naruto… con el traje morado y yamato pregunta por el equipo 7, sasuke sonríe de poca gana-¿Qué pasa, sasuke-kun?-pregunto confuso yamato

-no los avisó de que están tomando vacaciones y regresarán mañana-a esos dos le sorprende la noticia-nos olvidaron, capitán yamato-lo dicho por sai es bastante cierto para él capitán - ¿y tú porque no estas con ellos? Si estas en el equipo 7 la pregunta de yamato era bastante incoherente para sasuke

-yo no quise ir, pero dijeron que es para que uno de los nuestro se sintiera mejor

-¿Quién será?-sai no tenía idea de quien era la persona

-no me lo preguntes a mi-así termina la conversación sasuke.

Los cuartos 14, 16, 15 y 18 salieron para divertirse en la playa, pero kakashi tenía muchas preguntas acerca de la idea de obito él no era tán amable para que todos financiarán el viaje por ebisu.-Sólo quiero descansar kakashi, ¿Qué tiene de malo?-el rascadillado supone lo peor-no es porque quieres ver a rin en traje de baño-el uchiha se altera él no era de ese tipo-¡Me-me impresionas, kakashi! ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que yo tengo esas intenciones?...-estaba nervioso y seguro de sí mismo-Además yo no sé qué tipo de bañador va a usar ella-con eso lo dijo todo, gai aún seguía ansioso por los deportes playeros-lee… ¡esta vez, vamos a entrenar más duro!

-¡si gai-sensei!-jiraya no podía creer que esos dos estuvieran aquí, cuando llegan a la playa había temporada alta, muchas… ¡muchas chicas bellas! , naruto, konohamaru, jiraya las veía encantados

-¡son preciosas!-dijo jiraya

-grandiosas-dijo naruto

-quiero una de esos-dijo konohamaru-sakura, ino y ten-ten los miraba con asco

-(en serio…)-pensó sakura y ino-(tener que aguantar a esos dos)-pensó ten-ten- (¡que fastidio!)-piensa shikamaru

-bueno, van a cambiarse, ustedes saben de qué orden, kakashi, óbito y yo vamos a reservar unos puestos en las cabañas; recuerden el bloqueador solar-sí, aja, todos ya lo sabemos-después de reservar los puesto para todos-y bien…usarás las goblas esta vez-le pregunta kakashi a óbito-no…no tengo goblas. Recuerda, se me rompieron-y asuma agrega-que lástima que kurenai no está aquí, así estaríamos completos

-si…-afirma kakashi

-vas a bañarte con esa mascara-le pregunta óbito y asuma responde-no hay remedio- En los cambiadores masculinos, se estaba alistando , naruto guardo el collar y se están aplicando protector solar para no terminar quemados , al igual que las chicas; sakura lleva un bañador de dos piezas de color algodón de azúcar, el sombrero de ruffy y una sudadera blanco con turquesa tiene un bañador de dos piezas de color ciruela , con una bermuda y la parte de arriba de corte de sirena ajustado en los tiene los cabellos con trenzas en una cola , un peinado bastante elegante ; lleva una pieza deportiva de color blanco con insignias doradas en los lados…es la única que lleva el cabello recogido. Rin solo lleva pieza de color morado como sus tres cintas en las mejillas, bastante sencilla. Las chicos salieron primero y después las chicas increíblemente jiraya, ebisu miran con sus binoculares a las chicas de la playa-¿ves a esas dos?-ebisu tenía mucha suerte de tomar fotografías a las chicas bonitas, jiraya ve una línea muy rápida de gai y lee

-eh…esto es asombroso-ebisu y el sannin están en la sombra de un restaurante.- ¡vamos, lee!-alentando a su discípulo

-¡SI!...¡GAI-SENSEI!-ellos al parecer cortarón el mar con una línea… sin duda un gran logro; sakura está sentada en una silla blanca veraniega cerca está leyendo kakashi cómodo en este tipo de sillas con el mismo traje de jounin peor siendo informal, sakura no lo puede creér que estén entrenando en un día tranquilo y soleado-Que entusiastas…

-ese gai…-kakashi con la idea que gai no cambia

-por cierto kakashi-sensei ¿Dónde está asuma y óbito?

-están en las regaderas-como todos sabemos tienen agua fría: tenía mucho miedo

-¡vamós, solo es agua!-ino alentando a ten-ten-mira-ino abre la válvula y siente la cascada helada de la regadera-¡AAH! ¡QUE FRIO!

-te lo dije-ino se adapta un poco al agua y se meté allí-vamos…-rin abre la válvula de otra regadera, el agua le caía como espinas frias-¡brrghr!-ten-ten suspiro y ino se fue a un lado donde le permite ducharse-esto es horrible…

Naruto le da escalofrió por el agua de la regadera en otra parte de la playa-¡bring…!-a todos lo que están allí, el agua le senta fría. Terminaron de ducharse, la mitad se vestía casual…sencillo, sólo chouji tiene pantalón rojo que al parecer es su traje de baño solo se necesita quitarse la camisa y listo, claro ley gai tiene pantalones hasta las rodillas. Ten-ten entró al agua igual que naruto, konohamaru, ino, chouji, asuma, rin y óbito. Sakura y kakashi se quedan allí, mientras ella bebe un refresco en nadaban tranquilos menos lee y gai

-¡mira gai-sensei están todos allí!-le avisa a su sensei y se detiene hasta reunirse con sus compañeros

-¿quieren tenér una competencia de nado sincronizado?-le dijo gai a óbito y a asuma

-no gracias-se lo dijo óbito no interesado

-relájate, estamos de vacaciones-asuma calmando a gai, ten-ten tuvo una idea-y que tal si cuando comamos, podemos jugar voleibol después de reposar-gai se alegra-¡ese es él espíritu de la juventud, ten-ten!-lo afirmas nadaron por igual y se sumergieron. Shikamaru flotaba, ino hablaba con unas chicas .El calor calentaba sus pieles donde el agua salada es una especie de olas agradables y cristalinas a orillas de las olas tranquilas de la costa. Inesperadamente rin chocó con la espalda del uchiha-¡ah! Rin… ¿Qué pasa?-eso no se lo esperaba-pues…aún no veo a salura ni a kakashi-era casual ya que kakashi no le interesa mucho nadar, en cambio mira su traje de baño-es morado

-¡si!-ella mira su traje de baño y le sorprende que no trae goblas-¿Por qué no llevas goblas?

-las anteriores se me rompieron

-que lastima…a mi me gustaban

-¡En serio!-le devuelva las esperanzas al uchiha

-si pero…te ves más maduro sin ellas.

-ah…que cosas dices rin-a óbito le alegra bastante. Naruto y konohamaru hacían castillos de arena pero las esperanza del uchiha fueron opacadas por azuma interrumpe-me prestas a óbito un momento .rin le presta a óbito a asuma y se van un poco lejos-una oportunidad con rin, ¡que suerte!

-si…

-sabes que quisimos invitar a shizune pero el la dijo que estaba ocupada-ten-ten practicaba surfeo con una tabla prestada además chouji, gai, lee y unas chicas jugaban con una pelota de agua; sakura ayuda a naruto y a konohamaru con él castillo de arena…Avanzó casi 2 horas hasta que casi todos comieron helados hasta jiraya y ebisu comieron. Las chicas tiene sus paños como los demás-ero-sennin, tu nunca tocaste el mar-naruto sospecha que todas las intenciones de jiraya es por las chicas

-ah, es que he visto mucho del mar-naruto no lo creé

-oye shikamaru que tal si inspiramos para que kakashi entre en el mar-a chouji le interesaba como a ino

-también a sakura y a ebisu-sakura solo esperaba el momento correcto-perdón, pero será cuando termine de comer-dijo sakura, ebisu quería tomar una fotografía a todos en grupo-bien…digan queso

-¡QUESO!-se tomó la fotografía, los demás se fueron a comer menos kakashi que comió antes y se queda dormido. Comieron mariscos, camarones con lechuga y arroz acompañado con refrescos, agua ala vez que té. De una comida bien disfrutada se quedaron a reposar alguna tenia un poco de sueño, todos se sentían bien relajados

-La próxima vez será en una picina-ino arreglando otro viaje, naruto dormía en una silla-(ah…esto es vida)-y se quedo dormido, pasaron varias horas-naruto, naruto-lo llama chouji y lo hacen despertar-umh…que pasa

-vamos por kakashi-naruto se acordó y fueron por kakashi allí están óbito , asuma y shikamaru

-bueno…-naruto puso la novela en la silla y los 5 lo levanta hasta el mar en agua por medio de las piernas ya lo están balanceando para lanzarlo al agua-1…2…3 ¡AL AGUA!-lanzaron a kakashi en el agua , de repente esta asustado-¡AH , QUE!-el los miro

-se que estas eno…-obito no pudo terminar porque kakashi empieza a perseguirlos por toda la playa jiraya y ebisu son testigos porque ellos nadaban-¡AAAHH! BASTA SUELTÉMEN!-son los gritos de sakura al parecer ino, ten-ten y rin se confabularon para llevarla al agua por suerte no lleva el suéter ni el sombrero, ella forcejaba hasta que estuviera cerca del agua y la soltaron-¡chicas…!-sakura le lanza agua y ellas se defiende: jiraya y…no solo jiraya le gustó

-son preciosas

Ya eran las 3 de la tarde, ten-ten, lee gai, shikamaru, naruto y sakura jugaban voleibol. Los demás sirven de espectadores o de reserva, ha pasado unos cuantos minutos y shikamaru se retira y lo remplaza chouji; ten-ten empieza y tira el balón por encima de la red a naruto hacia sakura donde traspaso la red a gai donde salta y suma 2 puntos para su equipo-¡oye kakashi ven a jugar tu equipo contra mi equipo!-con mucha flojera…era inevitable-vales. Chouji se va y lo remplaza kakashi donde habla con shikamaru

-hoy fue un buen día, pero estaría mucho mejor con barbacoa-kakashi saca el balón hacía gai donde lo voleó hacia al otro extremo de la malla a haruno hasta que le pasa la otro extremo hacia ten-ten que la toma hasta naruto-¡lo tengo, lo tengo, lo tengo!-naruto lo pasa al extremo la contienda era dura, ino y rin lo están apoyando

-¡vamos, frente de marquesina!

-¡vamos kakashi!-sakura se enoja-¿INO!?-y saco la pelota del campo con mucha agresividad, asuma detuvo el juego diciendo-ya es hora de irnos, increíblemente kakashi ganó-gai no lo puede creer-¡QUE!-asuma le explica-ustedes sacaron la pelota 20 veces y él que fatal esos puntos serán para ese equipo…asi que son 10 puntos por 20 puntos

-bueno será la próxima vez, gai-dijo el peli blanco pero gai ardía con la misma fuerza de siempre-¡Algún día tendré más suerte!-todos rieron, konohamaru quería saber como se sentía su sensei-bueno… me siento muy bien

-me alegra, por cierto… ¿Por qué estaba tán triste?

-¿EH…? – si ebisu le dijera, no le creía entonces se río-¡no lo recuerdo!-y todos rieron. Con todo listo y se fueron al veía la luna, shizune cargaba con más papeles-el día a estado calmado

-si… ¿Por qué será?-konoha esta sumamente tranquila, kurenai y anko comían-¿Dónde esta asuma?-pregunta la ex subordinada de orochimaru a kurenai-están de vacaciones, asuma me dijo que era por una buena causa…quizás debía ir

-no se pero esas que no me avisaron están en la lista negra ¡RAYOS! Yo quería ir, me veo bien en traje de baño-kurenai entra en el entra, en ishiraku m donde esta almorzando iruka, el señor del ramen le dio mucha curiosidad- tu eres sasuke ¿Qué pasa?

-bueno, si quieres, naruto regresará mañana

-¡mañana!-el señor le sorprendía bastante extrañaba a naruto por no verlo tan seguido y sasuke agrega-esta de vacaciones-iruka también agrega-apuesto que se la pasaron muy bien

-ah, que pena que no invitaron a ayame, a ella le gusta esos lugares, ¿no es asi?-ayame asiste. De vuelta en la recamara 15 , todos se están acomodando y quitándose el agua salada de encima , mientras pasa eso óbito gana las esperanzas de que algún día rin se fijara en él ; están compartiendo baño con naruto que al parecer estaba más callado de costumbre metido en una bañera ya que uchiha da la decisión de enjabonarse…

-(al parecer debe estar muy triste porque mañana nos iremos a konoha)-el de ojos azules tenía la mente en blanco, el uchiha esta enjabonándose el cuello que por alguna razón quería distraerlo-no es tan malo llegar a casa, vamos a comer muy bien esta noche-tratándo de alegrar el espíritu de uzumaki

-si…pero, como quisiera más tiempo-obito respira irónicamente-¿quieres, enjabonarme la espalda? No la alcanzo-con una afirmación sale de la tina y empieza a frotarle la espalda-umh… ¿asi?

-si…mas o menos-cuando ya son las 7 fueron a un restaurante donde cabían todos, lee habló-por cierto…saben quien era la más linda de la playa

-pues…creo que es sakura-afirma naruto

-yo creo que fue ino-la opinión de chouji

-¡gracias, chouji!

-yo creo que es ten-ten-dice lee, después kakashi agrega que al parecer –yo creo que es sakura-jiraya resume-todos son preciosas, no hay porque pelear por ese puesto

-si pero creo que naruto opacó a todos .dijo asuma , naruto está confundido-yo-yo-uzumaki se señala

-yo pienso que rin opacó a todas. Dice ten-ten

-¿Por qué?-rin no lo sabía y konohamaru agrega-¡porque eres muy bonita! ¿Verdad, óbito…?-el uchiha se sonrojó-eh…pues

-yo pienso que rin es muy bonita-afirma sakura pero gai agrega-yo pienso que ¡soy el más guapo de lo más guapos de la aldea de la hoja!-los demás quedaron en silencio y ebisu agrega-perdón…pero al parecer el titulo actual es sasuke, en mi anterior generación era kakashi

-si…pero a las ancianas le agradaba a óbito-menciona rin a ebisu y

-puede que allá un efecto inverso…-obito se enoja-¡perdón! las abuelitas me querían-todos se rieron

-si ya sé-naruto habla tras muchas conversaciones-que increíble que la belleza importe, de veras

-yo creo que todos somos hermosos-menciona gai pero shikamaru dice-si son listos no creo que importe-todos se pusieron de acuerdo y colorin, colorin este fic se ha acabado


End file.
